Kaiboku Clan
|image name=b010.jpg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=界木一族 |romaji=Kaiboku ichizoku |other= Dark Ones,Demons |affiliations=Northern Lands, |Kekkei Genkai=Mitamanofuyu,Reishutaijū, Kunitama, Itaidōshin |media=Manga }} Kaiboku Clan (界木一族,Kaiboku ichizoku) is an ancient clan existing on , known to have been the strongest and the rulers of the Northern Lands. Following the great war with the , no pure blooded members exist within modern times. History The Kaiboku were an ancient group that were stated as being created by the earth itself. The group was know to have consisted of thousand of different members, who spread across the northern lands. The group were split into seven different sub families. Each governed by a leader, who was known as being the strongest of the group, while they in turn governed by the one they called Mother of Origins. They revered the Mother of Origins as their creator and deity, often praying to her before and after hunting, even holding festivals in her name. Despite the clans differences they lived a moderate peaceful existence. During the night of festival, the Mother of Origins descended onto the earth. Stating that she would be entering a deep sleep and that she would pass a part of her power to one member of each clan. Upon doing so, she disappeared. The leader of six of the clans were granted great power, while the seventh was granted a powerful body. Each of the seven gained a unique mark on their body, to which they called the Goddess Mark. Once one of the mark holders died, the energy possessed by its holder would pass onto a new member within the clan, each time growing in strength. Several millennium later a unique race of arrived in the world. Attempting to spread their beliefs and ideas, while denouncing the Mother of Origins. The two families went to war for several decades, both sides loosing thousands with each battle. Though the Kaiboku loosing more then the invaders. During a battle the six members possessing the mark channeled their power into the seventh. This caused all them to merge into a single entity, with this new power they were able to turn the tide of the war in their favor. A century later, using a unique set of technique the six were faced with a new entities. Fearing they would be defeated, they converted their bodies and souls into energy and merged with the energy given by the goddess. This caused them to transform into a unique form. With the war continuing the Ōtsutsuki, utilizing new techniques known as blood seals were able to seal the six away. Turning their sights on the seventh which they dubbed "The Body". They were able to kill the seventh, trapping its body in the earth. With its leaders gone, the Ōtsutsuki begun to wipe out the rest of the clan. Some were enslaved others were known to have went into hiding to preserve their blood. The descendants of the Kaiboku would later appear within the world, each clan inheriting an aspect of the Kaiboku. The Soga inheriting "mind" of the Kaiboku, the Mōri inheriting the Kaiboku's "body" and the Asahina their "soul" . Appearance ~coming soon~ Abilities ~coming soon~ Trivia *'Kaiboku' (界木) translate to World Tree